


Off the grid

by LittleMe95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Cute, Gay Sex, Half Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Getaway, Sex, Sexy, Smut, do not repost on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMe95/pseuds/LittleMe95
Summary: “There is no electricity here…”“I know”“My console is running out of battery… I can’t charge it”.“I know”.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!  
> I'm Noah. This is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first time I write about this pair.  
> This is all because of my friend, who yesterday stole my Netflix account.  
> With nothing to do, I looked for writing prompts and found this one that had me immediately thinking about KuroKen.
> 
> Here the original prompt: Set your story in a remote winter cabin with no electricity, internet, or phone service.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it.

“There is no electricity here…”

“I know”

“My console is running out of battery… I can’t charge it”.

“I know”.

  
  


He turned around to face the other, who was still standing at the entrance, quite unsatisfied with the answers he received. And that is when he saw it. The smirk.

Ooh that smirk. That stupid self-satisfied grin he got when he knew he had just successfully tricked him. That only served to further piss him off. He was supposed to be the smartest out of the two of them, nevertheless, he managed to fall into the man’s trap. He tsked.

“Don’t look at me like I have misled you. I mean, I DID mention that we were going to spend the weekend in a cabin in the wood.” Kuroo grinned at Kenma’s ~~cute~~ pissed face.

“You didn’t mention it was going to be an off the grid cabin in the wood!”. Kenma stepped further into the cabin and let himself fall onto the cosy green sofa located in the middle of the little living room.

Kuroo sighed and moved from the doorway to bring the luggage into the bedroom.

  
  


It was rare that Kuroo got a day off. He managed to get hired in a sportswear company only a few months prior, so as a newbie he didn’t get to have much freedom (nor it felt right) to ask for a break.

That is why, when is chief said that he could have a couple of days off because he worked well and therefore he deserved it, he jumped at the opportunity and booked a romantic winter getaway for him and his boyfriend.

He hoped that Kenma would forgive him for bringing him there, into the woods, without any access to technology. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his cute little partner without anything or anyone bothering them.

  
  


Kuroo sighed and ran his fingers through his black messy hair while looking around the small room. The bed was big and fluffy; it had a massive soft duvet that Kenma would surely appreciate, as sensitive to the cold as he was.

He then went to open the window and inhaled the cold fresh air; the pictures of the booking site didn’t really do justice to this place. The view was simply...breathtaking: the snowy mountain rose above the valley of firs and pine trees. For a city boy, he really loved the mountain.

He stood there for some time, savouring the trees’ resinous smell, the sound of the birds chirping and the peace and quiet they brought to his heart.

  
  


Kenma on the other hand was sitting on the sofa, still pissed. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew Kuroo meant well, he did this for them. They didn’t get to spend much time together in the last few months, both having a busy schedule. He just wished Kuroo had told him he wasn’t going to be able to play.

Suddenly, a presence appeared next to him and Kenma stiffened, clearly not expecting it.

  
  


“Are you still mad at me?” Kuroo asked him.

“I’m not” he replied.

A big hand rested on his left cheek, pushing a bit to make him turn his head. Kenma didn’t resist but refused to look up.

“You’re so cute when you’re pouting like this” Kuroo smiled and pushed his hand further back to entangle his fingers into the blond hair on the other’s nape.

Kenma didn’t like to be called cute so he protested “I’m not pouting” he said. What? That’s not what he-!

A pair of soft and warm lips pressed on his, involving them in a delicate, sweet short kiss.

Kenma sighed appreciating the contact. As much as he acted as a cold person, pretending to be bothered by such acts, he would melt and be mollified in a matter of seconds. But only because it was Kuroo.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you” He whispered once their lips parted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the cabin properly” Kuroo replied.

Kenma enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug, to which the other responded in kind.

  
  


“Kuroo?” Kenma asked after a couple of minutes.

“Hm?” the black-haired man replied nuzzling into the crook of the other’s neck.

“I’m hungry” the blond smiled, when the other laughed.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


After they ate lunch, Kuroo went outside picking up firewood so they could light the fireplace.

The sun was still up, but the temperature had already begun to drop.

Kenma was bored. The cabin was quite small and did not have anything he could use as a distraction.

He contemplated reading one of the books piled on an old chair by the back door, but quickly dismissed the idea… too boring.

Scanning the room once more, his eyes fell on a flower vase next to the front door. Well, not exactly on the flowers, but on the thing on which the vase rested on. A chessboard. Kuroo liked chess, even though he didn’t stand a chance against Kenma. They had played multiple times together, but the older boy had never won.

“Hey found something interesting?” Kuroo asked as he entered the room with his arms full of wood that he went to place next to the fire pit.

“A chessboard” Kenma replied while extracting the game from under the vase, making sure not to knock over the flowers.

“Oohh. Bring it on. I’m not gonna lose this time”. Kuroo smirked at his boyfriend and sat in front of him, as the other was placing the pieces on the board.

\----

“Sorry, what did you say?” The blond asked.

“I said, I resign!” Kuroo let out a frustrated groan and let himself fall on his back.

“What is this? The 6 th  game you lost?” Kenma chucked.

“How are you so good at this? That is not fair. _I_ taught you how to play this game! ” Kuroo mumbled bringing his hands on his black hair. ‘ _What a sore loser’_ Kenma thought watching his boyfriend pout on the big fluffy carpet of the living room.

He sat there observing the other’s body for a couple of moments. Hell if he was hot, sprawled like that.

Kuroo was amazing: he was patient, selfless, always taking care of him; sometimes nagging, and mean. But Kenma loved this Kuroo.

Though, if he had to be honest what he liked the most was Kuroo’s naughty and sexy side. His fantastic muscular body and his crooked smile. It made him lose control: lust would enslave his gamer’s mind and make him unable to think about anything aside from the need he had for the other male. A need like the one he had at that moment.

Kenma slowly inched forward, crawling on his knees over Kuroo’s body. Like a lazy, sexy cat.

“It’s because I’m smarter than you, obviously” he said in a low and raspy voice.

Kuroo looked up at the boy’s face, overall expressionless save for those yellow cat-like eyes.

Those eyes were outright full of lust, feigning to have control, but secretly asking to be messed up with.

Kuroo let his arms down slowly, letting them rest on Kenma’s shoulders.

“What is this look about?” he asked. At the sight of that umpteenth smirk, Kenma hissed while his eyes narrowed. He made to stand up, but Kuroo wrapped his right leg around the other’s butt to make him stay in place. Kenma hissed again and grasped the taller man’s sweater.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, a silent war going on between them. Neither wanting to surrender to the other.

Kuroo was the first to move, inching upwards, slowly nuzzling Kenma’s nose, before closing the gap between their mouths.

As soon as their lips touched, the blond guy released a content sigh. Kuroo’s arms moved from simply resting on the other’s shoulders, to bring a hand on Kenma’s side and the other to tangle into those blond silky hair. He also angled his head in a way that made it easier to deepen the kiss. Kenma, despite looking for this, was overwhelmed by the erotic assault and felt shivers running down his spine, making his arms turn to jelly.

Kuroo took the chance and turned them around, trapping Kenma’s body underneath his, without interrupting the contact between their lips. The blond moaned as the movement caused their lower bodies to rub together.

Ever so slowly, Kuroo broke their kiss, trailing open mouth kisses down Kenma’s jaw and neck, where he nipped at the soft and white skin.

Kenma trembled. Christ, this was amazing but he needed more. So he moved his legs and wrapped them around his boyfriend’s waist, pushing it down to grind against his.

It was now Kuroo’s turn to growl, as Kenma slipped his little cold hands into his pants, squeezing his ass cheeks.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?” the blonde whispered into the dark head's ear, making his breath hitch. “It’s plump but muscular, and I like to squeeze it while you fuck me”. Kuroo groaned excited and bit Kenma’s neck hard. “I like to feel the muscles harden while you push in me”. He moaned right after.

“Kenma...” Kuroo warned, his voice rumbling hoarse.

“Can’t really wait for you to fuck me” Kenma continued and licked Kuroo’s neck.

“Fuck!” The other hissed and snapped. With one swift move, he ~~took~~ ripped Kenma’s sweater off, only to attack his mouth once again.

Kenma moaned pleased as Kuroo started rubbing his nipples and belly.

“Please, please take your clothes off too” he asked the other. “I want-, need-”.

He didn’t get to finish the sentence though. His jeans were ripped off, his underwear going with them.

“Kuroo” he moaned and helped the other taking care of his clothes as well. He pushed the red sweater Kuroo was wearing up, running his hands onto the well-defined abs, up the torso to the pectorals, scratching them as the brunet finished removing the piece of clothing. Goddamn it, he really wanted to lick all that delicious-looking skin. Wanted to feel the hardness of Kuroo’s muscles tense under his tongue. Before he could do it though, Kuroo stood up to take off his jeans as well.

And while he did, Kenma took the chance to observe his boyfriend’s perfectly toned body all over, again. He wanted to hurry up and feel it against his own, wanted to touch it, mark it.

“Look at what have you done” Kuroo’s voice snapped him out of his lust-controlled thoughts.

The brunet was now naked with a huge hard-on situation. Kenma smiled.

“Oh my! I should really take responsibility for my actions” that said the blond got closer to the taller man and gripped his hard member, stroking it a couple of times ever so slowly.

“Fuuck” Kuroo moaned and took Kenma’s head between his hands.

“You’re so hard” the blond said as ran his tongue on the brunet’s length.

He sucked a bit on the tip before going down and engulfing as much of the hard flesh as he could. He bobbed his head up and down, letting his spit lubricate Kuroo’s member and where his mouth didn’t reach, he used his hand.

“Fuck Kenma, you’re so good… Hmm” Kuroo whispered as he scratched the smaller male’s head. Kenma appreciated both the compliment and the petting, and let the other know by moaning.

Kuroo trembled as the moan Kenma released vibrated around his cock.

How was he already so close to coming? They hadn’t done it in a while, but this wasn’t even what they were usually up to…

Kenma, as much as he loved giving head, decided that he had enough, so he let Kuroo’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. He let his hands run up Kuroo’s body, who understood his intention and bent towards him, slowly bringing them both back to lie down on the carpet.

Kenma wasted no time. He opened his legs and wrapped them around Kuroo once again. Their groins rubbing together. While abandoning themselves to that delicious frictions, the brunet brought his hand to Kenma’s mouth, making him suck on his fingers. The blond obliged and sucked diligently on those long slim fingers, anticipating what they would feel like inside him. After a couple of minutes, Kuroo retreated his hand and brought it to the other male’s entrance. He rubbed against the small entrance, smearing as much saliva as he could before inserting the first finger.

Kenma gasped, pushing back against the Kuroo’s hand. It wasn’t enough, Oh God, it wasn’t enough.

The smaller male whimpered, gripping the other’s arm, digging his nails on the muscular skin.

“Am I hurting you?” Kuroo asked worried. Kenma shook his head vigorously.

“M-more” he whispered. “I want more”.

Kuroo’s breath trembled and despite thinking that Kenma wasn’t loose enough, took his cock and aligned himself with the blond’s entrance. He started pushing, very slow, looking at Kenma’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, he pushed deeper, until he was fully seated inside Kenma’s warmth.

The smaller male wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer inviting him to move.

“You’re so hot, Testurou. So hard for me” He moaned right into the brunet’s ear. Kuroo was so close to cumming after hearing Kenma calling him by his first name. He would always use his first name in these situations. Damn him, testing his self-control.

Well if Kenma liked it hard, hard was it what he would receive.

So he started thrusting, slow but deep; slapping his thighs hard against his boyfriend’s butt. Kenma moved his hands from Kuroo’s shoulders and brought them once again on his ass cheeks.

He gripped them, squeezing and releasing in time with the brutal thrusting peace Kuroo had set.

“Tetsurou. Testu-rou!” Kenma kept repeating his name, each time louder than the latter, meaning he was reaching his limit. Kuroo was almost there too, so he simply stuck his mouth on Kenma’s, thrusting his tongue in unceremoniously. The blond did appreciate though, since he came almost immediately.

Kuroo kept thrusting through Kenma’s orgasm, feeling the end coming for him too. He was almost there, just a bit more, just… And that’s when he felt something hot against his own hole. Touching, probing, but not pushing in. As soon as he realised that it was Kenma’s finger he was already coming. He came hard, spilling his hot seed inside Kenma. The blond was going to be soo pissed at him for not coming outside.

Kuroo groaned, pulled out and rolled off of Kenma, who was still panting.

“I’m sorry… I came inside” he wheezed.

“It’s fine…” The other replied. “I wanted you to. It would have been bothersome to clean the carpet if you stained it with cum.”

Kuroo laughed. “You minx! I’ll go get something to clean you up”.

“Ugh, just take me to the bathroom”.

Kuroo stood and picked up Kenma, who was already feeling sleepy.

“Wait, we do have hot water, right?”

“We do. We do”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to complete this story.  
> I had a couple of harsh weeks at work and didn't feel like writing.  
> But here I am.  
> Hope you will like it. 
> 
> Noah

“What was that before?” Kuroo asked Kenma.

They were sitting on the big fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace, both eating a warmed up soup.

“What was what?” Kenma replied confused.

“That thing you did at the end… before” Kuroo blushed. Kenma seemed to think about it for a couple of moments.

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about, Kuroo” He replied while bringing the spoon to his lips.

Kuroo pouted. “That… finger…” he started to gesticulate, not meaning anything in particular… just moving his hand nervously. “uhm… back there…”

“Oh! You mean my finger touching your hole?” the blond replied. Kuroo groaned embarrassed. 

“ You’ re always so quiet , but when you do  talk , I swear, you have such a dirty mouth, Kenma”.

Kenma snickered. “It never ceases to amaze me how you can be so filthy in bed, but be so shy to talk about sex outside of it.”

“Shut up” Kuroo blushed and kept eating his soup, suddenly deciding he didn’t want to speak about it anymore.

Kenma smiled satisfied and let the conversation die.

  
  


After finishing their soup they decided to go to bed.

“So… I thought that tomorrow we could go hiking. Like, I know there is a good picnic spot somewhere” Kuroo said while moving the covers and crawling under them.

“UGH! Do he hab two?” Kenma  groaned from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

“Well, we came all the way here, we might as well enjoy the mountain and its panorama”. The brunet replied smirking.

A few moments later, Kenma blew out the candle in the bathroom and joined his boyfriend in the bedroom.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked eyeing the book in Kuroo’s hands.

“A travel guide. Taking some notes on where to take you tomorrow”.

T he smaller man shuffled under the covers, till they were up to his nose, basking in the heat his boyfriend’s body produced.

They relaxed in the comfortable silence for a while, Kuroo leafing through the guidebook, Kenma watching him.

The blond liked watching the taller man while he was reading, loved his concentrated expression. He did it often when they were at home. They would lay down on the bed or the sofa together and sometimes, Kenma would observe his boyfriend’s handsome face pretending to play with his console.  
Kenma loved how Kuroo’s messy black hair was all over the place, some of them falling over his thick reading glasses. He didn’t really need those glasses, but after he started working long hours in front of a pc screen, Kuroo said his eyes started to tire. Since he didn’t want to give up reading before bed, the doctor gave him this sort of helping glasses.

Kenma was not going to complain, Kuroo looked fricking hot like that.

God, he was getting horny  again, and  only by looking at the other’s face!  He scooted closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face against his side. Kuroo liked the gesture and circled the tiny body with his left arm, brushing his hand on the curled back.

Kenma made a sound that could be mistaken for a purr, really liking the attention. He stood still for a while enjoying the tingling feeling that Kuroo’s fingers left on his skin until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Kenma pushed his head against Kuroo, this time nuzzling his side to lift his shirt and lick and nip at the newly exposed skin. 

At the feeling of teeth grazing his skin, Kuroo let out a shaky breath; the hand holding the guidebook released his grip and let it fall onto the covers.

“Kenma-” he sighed as the blond’s own hand moved to his stomach to scratch it.

“About before… did you like it? Me touching your hole?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo didn’t respond,  just shivered and that was all what the other needed. “Want me to do it again? Just like you do it to me?” He asked while pushing Kuroo’s pants down  to his ankles .

“I-I…” the brunet tried to talk but Kenma’s hand on his cock and dirty words made his brain short-circuit.

Kenma moved, crawling between Kuroo’s legs and spreading them open to have better access.

Kuroo moaned and took Kenma’s face with both hands and pulled him to his own so that he could kiss him. The kiss was messy,  t ongues sliding together, spit drooling  down their jaws, but hot, so damn hot.

While kissing Kenma hadn’t stopped his hand movements on Kuroo’s, now rock hard, member, waiting for the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan. An opportunity that came when Kuroo opened the drawer of the nightstand to pick up the lube he had brought.

“Kenma” he whispered handing the smaller man the bottle. “I’d like to give it a try,” he said panting.

“Hmm, so you did like it” the blond hummed taking the lube and opening the cap. He stopped  the handjob to pour the liquid onto his hand.

He then lowered his head and took Kuroo’s dick into his mouth.

He went straight to it, sucking at the head first and then sliding the hard shaft inside his oral cavity as far as he could. He bobbed his head up and down a couple of times before retreating and spitting on his left hand  to  better lubricate Kuroo’s dick and  make it easier to slide it into his throat.

“Fuck Kenma. Fuck. I love your mouth.  Could live in there.  So good hmm ” 

And that was it. Kuroo self-control started to crumble.

That is probably why he enjoyed giving heads so much.  Kenma  _ loved _ to tease Kuroo till he lost all his composure.  H e loved how powerful he felt while pleasuring his lover with his mouth.  Making Kuroo shudder and say all those filthy words, complimenting him for being good at pleasuring him, was as if  Kenma was the one  getting  pleasured instead.

After a few more moment Kenma deemed Kuroo distracted enough and brought his lubed fingers on the brunet’s hole. The tight ring of muscle twitched at the cold touch but seemed to relax as Kenma moved his fingers in a slow circle.

Kuroo was panting hard, almost there to reach his climax. Kenma didn’t want him to come just yet, so he stopped the blowjob and moved his lips to Kuroo’s balls, licking and sucking on them.

“ Try to relax” He murmured to the other.

“I am trying.” Kuroo retorted and the blond took the chance to push his right index finger past the tight hole. Kuroo moaned at the new sensation.

“You’re so brave Kuroo, talking my finger in like this. Can you feel it open you up? You are so tight. Have you ever played with yourself here when I’m not around?”

“Kenma, fuck! I have never played with my self there. It’s so weird”

“It’s gonna get better, I promise” and with that the blond started moving his finger, pulling it almost all the way out and pushing back in. “You’re so hot inside Tetsurou, my finger is going to melt. Doesn’t it feel good Tetsuro?” Kuroo brought his right hand into Kenma’s blond hair, pulling slightly knowing that his boyfriend enjoyed it.

“Hmm Kenma, it’s good. I’m so close…”

The smaller boy smirked and took Kuroo’s dick into his mouth again, bobbed his head a couple of times before stepping up the game and pushing a second finger inside his boyfriend.

That and the warm mouth on his sensitive cock, pushed Kuroo over the edge and with a chocked moan he came into the other’s mouth. Kenma swallowed as much of his boyfriend’s cum as he could, trying to not let it drip on the covers;  however, he could not help it if a little escaped his mouth and trickled down his jaw. Kuroo was fast and scooped it up and pushed it with his finger into the other’s mouth, only to winch when he got bit ten.

Kenma looked up to the older man and narrowed his eyes pissed.

“I didn’t say you could come Tetsurou”. Kuroo winched again as his partner pulled his fingers out of his now puffy red hole. 

“But Kenma it felt so good! I had no idea, I didn't know how to resist” Kuroo whined and Kenma moved to straddle him. 

“You have to make it up to me or I’m going to punish you,” the blond said moving his dirty and sticky (with come and lube) hands up Kuroo’s torso. “Mhh I will, my love.” the brunet hugged the smaller man and pulled him down so their faces were at the same level. “How about you get me hard again?” he asked gently biting Kenma’s neck. Kenma moaned but started moving his hips, grinding his erection  against the other’s.

“ Mhh good boy… As much as it was fun to play with me… I think you prefer to be the one played with.” Kuroo licked Kenma’s neck and put his hands on his ass cheeks, pushing them down hard to  intensify the friction. “Am I right?”

“Mhh you’re right Tetsurou. As much as I liked fingering you, I like it better with your big cock inside  _ my _ little hole” Kenma moaned and reached between them to get a hold of Tetsurou’s hardening shaft, and pushing it into his own entrance. “I love how hard you get for me every time. So hot and big. Only for me” Kenma kept whispering his pleasure in his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Yes, I get like this only for you, Kenma. And only you can make me like this” Kuroo moaned. “When you, who are always so quiet, talk to me like that... Gosh, it makes my inside squeeze and my hands twitch, impatient to grab you and fuck you till you can’t talk anymore”. Kuroo stopped talking and started bucking his hips up harder,  meeting his boyfriend’s movements halfway .  Kenma moaned at the sudden and harsh motion but really liked it. He liked Kuroo being in charge. “Mhh I like it when you fuck me like this, Tetsurou. Deep and forceful, but slow. I feel every inch of you slide inside my belly”

“Fuck Kenma, I want to ram your pretty plump ass. Dive deeper and deeper into you. So that you will feel me there even when I pull out.” Kuroo quickened his peace, Kenma slamming himself down on him. 

“Tetsuro I’m so fucking close” the blond moaned offering his mouth to the other, only to have it devoured. Kuroo pushed his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth, but with the intensity of their movements, the kiss was sloppy and painful with their teeth clashing. Suddenly Kenma stopped moving, took a hold of Tetsurou’s face and brought their mouths together properly only to start trembling violently.

For Tetsurou that was it, feeling Kenma squeeze around him and come, brought him into another dimension, barely registering his loud voice as he himself came.

When he came down from his high experience, Kuroo looked at Kenma’s smiling face, grabbed his own hair and pushed them back.

“Fuck!” He murmured breathlessly.

“What an old perverted man you are, Kuroo” Kenma nuzzled his right cheek letting out a satisfied sigh.

“I’m just one year older than you Kenma, I’m hardly an old man.” Kuroo huffed.

“Mh but I love older men, so be thankful”. Kenma kissed Kuroo again, a deep, sensual, slow kiss. The brunet’s hands were caressing his back, making him shiver as sweat cooled on their skin.

“Mhh Kenma. Stop it. I’m too sensitive.” Kuroo said trying to push Kenma up.

“But I want more” the other whined. 

“I don’t think I  can go for a third round right now ”  Tetsurou looked at his boyfriend’s face and saw him pouting. “You’re cute when you do that” He chuckled. 

“Uhmph.  It’s not a game over yet! ” Kenma said and started moving again on top of Kuroo, attacking his neck at the same time.

The dark-haired man’s protests were of no avail and, in no time, Kenma’s ministration had gotten him hard for the fourth time that day.

‘ _Fuck where does this energy come from? Is this what I get when he has no videogames for 24 hours?_ ’ Kuroo thought as he got swept away.

  
  


\----------------------------

“Hugh. I feel drained”

“Come on! We’re almost there. It will be worth it, just you wait!” 

Kuroo was a couple of steps in front of him, walking energetically through fallen branches and leaves.

How could it be possible to have that much energy so early in the morning? Kenma was not used to exercise like that anymore. Ever since he graduated from high school he did not play volleyball anymore, hence he stopped running and exercising too.

“How come you have so much energy, Kuroo? Last night, after the third round you were almost dying.” Kenma grumbled. 

“And how come you don’t have any when you tried to go for a fourth round?” Kuroo teased. “Oh we’re there, hurry up Kenma”. Kuroo run ahead and started putting their things down.

Kenma kept walking till he reached a clearing, a beautiful view of the valley in front of them.

He stood there for a moment just taking a breath; whether it was because of the walk or the panorama, wasn’t important.

Kuroo watched his boyfriend as he let his gaze run over the valley, taking in every detail. The brunet smirked, Kenma was always so reticent to  move, but once he started he would n’t give up halfway, he would always  complete a task ,  eventually appreciating the final result. Just as he was doing now.

“Here, water” Kuroo handed him a little bottle of water. Kenma thanked him and went to sit down on the blanket his boyfriend had laid out.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, only the chirping and the wind blowing through the trees making them company.

Kenma was the first to break it. “Sometimes I ask myself why you’re with me” He said quietly. Kuroo snapped his head towards the blond, but the other was looking at something far away.

“What?” he asked. He couldn’t come up with something better; this was the first time the blonde had said something like that.

“I mean, you’re adventurous, you like nature and getting sweaty. I, on the other hand, don’t feel like moving, not even to eat. I feel like I’m getting in your way”

Kuroo didn’t move for a few moments, unsure of what to say or what to do. Eventually, he scooted closer to the smaller man, bumping their shoulders together and leaning back on his hands.

“We’ve been together for how many years, now? Don’t you think I’ve known how lazy you are already? I’m happy as we are now, Kenma” he chuckled, but it was clear the uncertainty in his voice.

“That is what you are saying now. What if, ten years from now, you regret wasting time indoors looking after me?”

“I swear next time we’re going on a vacation it will be in a fancy place with electricity. You might be on a withdrawal crisis.”

“But-” Kenma tried to retort, but Kuroo’s lips on his successfully shut him up.

“ Listen, I have been in love with you for maybe eight, nine years now? I know I don’t want anyone else beside me. I don’t care if you’re lazy  and don’t want to go out. There are still a lot of adventurous things we can do inside as well.” he wiggled his eyebrows hoping to cheer the other up.  


“Kuroo be serious” the other chastised. Ugh, fail.  


“But I am! Seriously, it is true that I like being outside and do physical activities, but none of them matters if I don’t get to do them with you.” Kuroo kissed Kenma’s forehead, but as he saw that his boyfriend was still sceptic, he continued.

“Remember last year when I went with Bo to the lake? You couldn’t come cause you had that tournament?” Kenma nodded. “I had tons of fun. I mean Bo is an endlessly energetic guy, we were always up to something. However,  whether I walked down that narrow bridge or paddle d my  canoe along the river, I would always be looking behind me expecting to see you and tell you ‘ _ Did you see that? Pay attention is dangerous! Look at those huge fishes, the soup would be so damn good’.” _

“ What did you do when you remembered I wasn’t there?” Kenma asked shyly.

Kuroo laughed. “I would feel dejected and sad, and think, ‘ _ Such a pity he isn’t here’ _ . And then think that I would tell you everything about it when I got back home.”

“Yeah, you did. Except that you felt sad, though”.

“Well, I thought that it wasn’t important anymore. Why complaining of your absence instead of enjoying your presence?”

Kenma turned his body and hugged his boyfriend. “When did you turn to such an old and wise man?” he mumbled into his chest.

“Oi, stop it with the old man thing”. Kuroo tsked.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“We could do this again, you know. Off the grid vacations.” Kenma said after a little while, his voice so low that he hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t hear.

“Oh so you love it  deep down ” Kuroo smirked. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“I love you, silly”

Yeah, and because of that and the happy smile on Tetsurou’s face, he would endure a game-less  weekend, from time to time,  to just enjoy Kuroo's presence and their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the end.   
> Hope to hear your opinion!  
> Do you like this ship? What is your favourite couple from Haikyuu?  
> I'll be waiting for you in the comment section!
> 
> Also, I plan to start writing again, and about other couples too!  
> So stay tuned!
> 
> See you soon,  
> Noah

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.  
> There is going to be a part two. I will write it as soon as I come back from work!  
> Looking forward to your opinions in the comments!
> 
> See you soon,  
> Noah


End file.
